


Saving Rose

by fannishliss



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Sex, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this fic is for tracy_lousia, who prompted : 10/Rose, some alien gets Rose pregnant and The Doctor has to save her life whilst trying not to feel jealous it wasn't him.  Very loosely inspired by a tv movie that got in my head as a kid: The Stranger Within, written by Richard Matheson and starring Barbara Eden (1974).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Rose

**title: Saving Rose**  
author: [](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/)**fannishliss**  
rating: R  
spoilers: none  
Warnings: non-con, pregnancy, roofie-like situation

this fic is for [](http://tracy-lousia.livejournal.com/profile)[**tracy_lousia**](http://tracy-lousia.livejournal.com/), who prompted : 10/Rose, some alien gets Rose pregnant and The Doctor has to save her life whilst trying not to feel jealous it wasn't him.  Very loosely inspired by a tv movie that got in my head as a kid: [The Stranger Within](http://www.terrortrap.com/reviews/strangerwithin/), written by Richard Matheson and starring Barbara Eden (1974).

===

The Doctor gently laid his hand on Rose's forehead — flushed and a bit too hot, but not in the danger zone.

"Rose, you should keep the covers on," he murmured, but really, why did he bother? She relentlessly kicked off the covers every time he tucked her in.

"But why....  I feel great, Doctor, really!" Rose mumbled. "Fussy!" she laughed.

The Doctor didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Her body glistened with sweat under the rosy glow of fever.

Her eyes were glassy, her voice a roughened moan.

But worst of all was her delirious smile of pleasure, the blown-out look of her unfocused pupils as her glance slid off him, and the horror of her distended belly.

As usual, there was no one but himself to blame.  They'd gone to a vacation planet, hoping to rest a while, when they'd gotten wind of women coming down with a strange malady involving low-grade fever and delirium.

They'd been investigating the hotel where the stricken women had stayed when the Doctor discovered Rose unconscious in an empty room, and when he'd awakened her she'd been groggy and hot just like all the other women.

Urging her back to the Tardis — she walked like she'd had several drinks too many, laughing and smiling and hanging onto him for balance — he'd done a full array of tests and found nothing.  After a good night's sleep, during which the Tardis had watched over Rose while the Doctor again pored over the other women's stories, Rose was the same.  

Something in her system was altering her mood, keeping her brain flooded with endorphins.  That same something was keeping her body just a little bit hotter than normal.  Why? Why?

He began to look for a common thread among the victims:  not all the women who'd been affected were human, but they were all warm-blooded.  All the victims had been female, and all their species bore live young.

The answer hit him like a blow.  Rose had been impregnated by an Incubus.  It was probably long gone by now — and by now, the young had threaded itself throughout her system in a manner impossible to weed out without killing her.

The thought of Rose being overpowered and violated by an Incubus sickened the Doctor, the thought of it impregnating her horrified him — but there was nothing he could do about it now.  The young was rapidly growing inside her, its telepathy already feeding her blissful, carefree thoughts, even as it drew the nutrients it needed from her body.

Incubi had no females of their own.  They were extremely difficult to detect due to their highly developed camouflage, and they were powerful psychics, able to control their victims by touch and to suggest to those who tried to capture them that they were already long gone. In fact, if the Doctor checked the Tardis's records he would probably find that Rose's pregnancy had been detected right away, but he'd been prevented from taking notice by the young's deceptive power as it hid and developed inside his Rose.

The Doctor hadn't ever thought of Incubi as a threat — on their homeworld, where they were understood, bearing their young was like going on a wild vacation — but things had changed since the War. Species driven from home planets destroyed by the War went rogue — out of context, they were predators of the most awful sort— consent was a meaningless concept to them.

To think of the young growing inside her, a parasite — it was horrible, so horrible.  And to think of the adult male incubus that had taken her — it set his blood on fire with helpless rage.

And then he was shocked and sickened to find that not only was he worried and angry and regretful — he was jealous.

He hated the incubus for leaving Rose tossed in sweaty sheets.

He hated the incubus for leaving that dazzled smile on her face.

He hated the breathless little moans she gave as the young flooded her brain with pleasure to keep her calm while it stripped her body for nutrients.  

He hated that she was bearing a heartless predator's offspring — and not his.

He stared down at her in fury.  

She smiled at him, blissfully unaware.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" she drawled.  "You look angry."

She sighed, and tried to frown, but giggles wiped away her distress.

"It's okay, Rose,"  the Doctor said, and swore it would be.  He'd never let this thing come between them. It would soon be little more than a dream to her. He'd capture the young and the other women's young and take them to some planet where they wouldn't be a threat.

"You're the best, Doctor. Love you," she smiled, falling deeper into the haze once again, as the young insidiously fed and grew inside her.  

"I love you, too, Rose Tyler," he choked, knowing she'd never remember.

 

 


End file.
